Cordiforme
by Bel 22
Summary: Bella era solitária. Ela tinha sido solitária durante toda a sua vida — apenas não tinha parado para pensar sobre isso antes. E aí ela conheceu Edward.


**N/A: Sei que andei sumida. Vocês sabem como é quando a vida fica no caminho, mas saibam também que eu sempre vou aparecer por aqui de novo. Sinto falta de vocês todos os dias e espero sinceramente que todas vocês estejam bem. Agora, essa fanfic vai pra pessoa que me mandou essa review: "Por favor, escreve. Tou precisando de uma história tua." Meu coração ficou apertado por um segundo e é claro que vim escrever. Quem quer que tenha me mandado essa review, espero que minha história seja exatamente a parcela de amor que você estava precisando pra melhorar seu dia. Um beijo para todas vocês, moças. Espero sempre que a gente se esbarre por aí.**

 **Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, vocês sabem.

 **Ship:** Edward/Bella.

 **Censura:** Você lê o que _você_ quiser.

* * *

Bella era solitária. Ela tinha sido solitária durante toda a sua vida — apenas não tinha parado para pensar sobre isso antes. E aí ela conheceu Edward.

Ele era o garoto da sua faculdade que cursava Música e tinha decidido pegar algumas matérias eletivas de literatura para completar a sua grade curricular. Ele era um pouco tímido, assim como ela, mas sempre tentava sorrir quando alguém fazia alguma piada. Ele era educado e gentil e estava tendo problemas com literatura contemporânea.

Providencialmente, Bella era a monitora dessa matéria. Ele tinha mandado um e-mail para ela pedindo ajuda e ela, é claro, tinha respondido o e-mail. Eles tinham combinado de se encontrarem e ela o ajudaria com todos os problemas acadêmicos que ele tivesse.

Bella descobriu que Edward era um fã dos clássicos. Ele tinha um gosto literário praticamente ancião para um cara de 22 anos. Para ele, contemporâneo era Thomas Hardy. Então Bella tinha decidido que ela precisava educá-lo em literatura de best-seller. Ela trouxe seus livros prediletos e disse para Edward lê-los. Eles estavam gastos e quase em pedaços, mas Edward foi cuidadoso e nenhuma folha foi perdida.

Edward meio que começou a gostar de literatura de best-seller, o que ele não considerava muito lisonjeador. Não eram histórias que tinham ganhado um Pulitzer e elas não eram escritas por um autor que tinha ganhado um Nobel. Mas eles eram divertidos. Eram cheios de vida e fizeram com que Edward risse e chorasse e quisesse viver aquelas histórias.

É claro que com o tempo as aulas de monitoria deixaram de se restringir à monitoria. Bella começou a conhecer Edward e descobrir que ele era fofuxo e que tocava piano desde os seis anos e que tinha crescido em uma cidade pequena e chuvosa chamada Forks. Bella soube que Edward gostava de música indie, apesar de ter uma quedinha mais forte pelo jazz, e que tinha um irmão e uma irmã. Seus pais ainda eram felizmente casados e Edward voltava todas as férias de verão para a casa deles para matar a saudade.

Edward também descobriu coisas de Bella. Por exemplo, descobriu que os pais dela eram divorciados e que ele conhecia o padrasto dela, que era treinador de um time de baseball nada famoso. Descobriu que ela tinha se tornado uma leitora voraz aos 13 anos e que aquela era a segunda graduação que ela tentava.

Eles eram dois universos completamente diferentes dispostos a se colidirem.

Eles nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

— Então, me conta sobre a sua ex-namorada — Bella pediu certo dia.

Eles tinham saído da aula de monitoria e estavam andando pelo campus. Era a primeira vez que Bella não reparava em como as árvores do campus eram verdes e grandes e bonitas — ela era uma garota do Arizona, então aquele tipo de coisa sempre chamava atenção. Bella estava com seus olhos completamente focados em Edward.

— Ela era quieta. Tímida. Não como tímida em um primeiro contato, com dificuldade de conhecer alguém novo... mas realmente introvertida. Ela não se abria com ninguém. Tipo, nós namoramos por dois anos e eu não sei se cheguei a conhecer Tanya direito — ele sorriu um pouco, então levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas em autocrítica. — O que, com certeza, era em partes culpa minha. Eu estava absorvido demais em mim mesmo para querer descobrir coisas sobre ela.

Aquilo tinha soado horrível... e honesto.

Ela assentiu porque, sinceramente, não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer naquele momento. Pelo menos nada que fosse coerente ou aceitável porque ela era do tipo que levava um tempo para processar as coisas.

Eles pararam em uma lanchonete para comprarem suco e, quando se sentaram na mesa para esperarem o pedido ficar pronto, Edward se virou para ela.

— Agora me conte sobre o seu ex-namorado — ele pediu. Edward já sabia que ela não estava namorando atualmente porque tinha feito questão de perguntar e, depois, feito questão de dizer que _ele também_ não estava namorando atualmente.

Bella corou um pouquinho. Seus olhos desviaram rapidamente para suas mãos e ela teve que lembrar a si mesma de que não havia motivo nenhum de se envergonhar sobre isso.

— Eu meio que nunca namorei.

Edward piscou.

— Você nunca quis namorar ninguém? — ele perguntou suavemente, com muito tato. Seu tom tinha se mantido gentil e Bella não tinha recebido as palavras agressivamente como geralmente acontecia.

Ela pensou por um segundo.

— Hmmm, mais ou menos. Foi isso meio que somado à falta de oportunidade. — Como o olhar de Edward era uma pergunta, ela continuou. — Eu sempre fui uma garota bem independente, que gostava da própria companhia e gastou sua adolescência trancada em um quarto lendo. Você não conhece muitos garotos não-ficcionais quando não sai de casa.

Talvez ela tivesse se expressado mal. Para ser sincera, não era um "gastado" negativo porque ela tinha amado cada segundo daquilo. Bella tinha apenas vivido em uma frequência diferente das outras pessoas. Enquanto o pessoal com quem ela estudava estava saindo pela primeira vez sem seus pais, unidos em grupos, prontos para experimentarem os primeiros beijos e os primeiros amassos, Bella tinha estado interessada em algo completamente diferente. Eles estavam conseguindo pela primeira vez um pouco de maconha e bebidas ilegais e Bella estava preenchendo o seu cartão da biblioteca municipal de Phoenix.

Tudo tinha começado muito despretensiosamente: sua professora de literatura tinha sugerido que os alunos tivessem um cartão da biblioteca municipal e Bella tinha pensado "por que não?". Bella tinha preenchido o seu cartão e saído da biblioteca com um livro debaixo dos braços. Ela voltou com o livro lido no dia seguinte e foi embora com dois novos... pelo menos para ela — Austen não era lá muito contemporânea.

Bella tinha treze anos quando se descobriu uma leitora voraz. Ela devorava cada livro que tinha na sua frente e aproveitava cada minuto disso. Bella tinha dezenove anos quando foi para a faculdade estudar literatura. Ela tinha pensado em estudar antropologia por um tempo, mas não deu certo. Literatura tinha parecido uma boa substituta então.

Ela realmente não tinha conseguido conhecer garotos bacanas lendo dentro de sua casa. Ainda assim, Bella não sentia como se tivesse desperdiçado a sua adolescência. Não era a primeira vez que ela ficava pensativa e se perguntava no que consistia aproveitar a vida. Ficar bêbada? Transar com várias pessoas? Bom, ela sabia que para muita gente aquilo realmente funcionava e que aquilo realmente era _aproveitar a vida_ , mas Bella também sentia que tinha aproveitado a sua adolescência surtando sobre personagens fictícios e consumindo cada livro que suas mãos alcançavam.

Aproveitar a vida, para ela, era fazer qualquer coisa que te deixasse feliz.

Bella quis explicar tudo isso para Edward, mas não sabia exatamente como colocar todo esse punhado de sentimentos em palavras. Mas ele a encarou e ela soube que ele tinha entendido tudo.

Bella sabia que podia ter "tirado o atraso" quando entrou na faculdade. Ela podia ter conhecido todos os garotos que não tinha tido acesso quando era uma adolescente e podia ter namorado um pouco, mas aquilo não tinha funcionado. Os garotos que ela conheceu não despertaram o seu interesse e, na verdade, a maior parte das pessoas que ela tinha conhecido eram meninas. Aquilo poderia ter funcionado para ela, se Bella não fosse heterossexual.

Aí ela decidiu que não ia apressar as coisas ficando com caras que sequer gostava. Mas então Bella começou a se sentir sozinha e começou a perguntar se não estava sendo exigente demais. Tudo o que ela procurava era alguém que não fosse preconceituoso nem arrogante, mas você geralmente não esbarra com caras assim no caminho para a sua aula de crítica literária.

Daí Bella conheceu Edward e então entendeu pelo que ela esperava — por um ser humano decente. Por alguém que fosse divertido e tivesse noção sobre igualdade de gêneros e fosse sempre gentil e educado. Alguém que quisesse conhecê-la enquanto ela o conhecia de volta.

Mas é claro que não se restringia apenas a isso. Bella também se sentia fisicamente atraída por Edward e também havia a forma como ele sorria... Edward sempre inclinava a cabeça para baixo na hora de rir, como se fosse tímido demais para rir com o rosto erguido, e aquela cena sempre fazia com que ela ficasse com os joelhos feitos água.

Edward a chamou para tomar um suco e ela aceitou e eles começaram a conversar sobre suas famílias e sobre a ex-namorada dele e aí tudo tinha se encaminhado. Eles foram chamados no balcão quando seus pedidos ficaram prontos e voltaram a caminhar e Bella olhou para Edward e viu como o sol batia no cabelo dele e deixava as mechas alaranjadas e então percebeu por que as pessoas nos livros sempre se apaixonavam rapidamente.

Era a quarta vez que Bella se encontrava com Edward — eles mal se viam durante a aula de literatura contemporânea — e seu coração já batia mais rápido quando segunda-feira chegava e ela sabia que ia encontrá-lo na sexta.

Bella estava apaixonada e pela primeira vez percebeu o quão solitária tinha sido durante todos esses anos. Não porque agora que conhecia Edward não se sentia mais solitária, mas porque ela se sentia mais solitária do que nunca. Era como se toda aquela solidão tivesse ficado mais aguda e automaticamente Bella ficara autoconsciente de cada detalhe seu.

Bella acreditava sim que uma mulher precisava de um homem tanto quanto um peixe precisava de uma bicicleta, mas aquilo não tinha nada a ver com precisar de um homem. Aquilo era sobre o Yoda e "Love is all you need". Bella tinha sido _tão grata_ por sua adolescência feliz e por todos aqueles livros, mas pela primeira vez ela queria algo diferente.

Ela queria um amor que não chegasse a ela através de páginas. Queria alguém com quem pudesse conversar e rir e para quem pudesse ligar pedindo para comprar chocolate quando ela estivesse menstruada.

Edward perguntou se ela tinha visto um filme que estava em cartaz no cinema. Bella disse que não. Ele disse que queria ver qualquer dia. Bella disse que provavelmente ia ver também. Ele perguntou se ela queria ir junto com ele. Ela disse sim.

Ela estava disposta a conhecê-lo e experimentar toda essa coisa de primeiro amor. Ela estava ansiosa para que as coisas dessem certo ou dessem muito errado. Tudo o que ela queria era superar essa parte em que você não sabe se a pessoa está ou não na mesma página que você. Talvez ela estivesse captando os sinais errados de Edward e ele não estivesse romanticamente a fim dela. Talvez ele só a visse como uma amiga.

Toda essa coisa do primeiro amor era, honestamente, horrível — sempre fazia com que ela quisesse vomitar.

Eles foram ao cinema e odiaram o filme.

Edward deu uma carona para Bella até a casa dela... e, quando ela perguntou se ele queria entrar, ele disse sim.

Bella abriu a porta e deixou um espaço para ele passar. Edward parou assim que deu o primeiro passo, encarando o mural cheio de fotos que havia na parede da casa dela. Era Bella e sua mãe, Bella e seu pai, Bella e a sua mãe e seu padrasto, Bella e sua avó, Bella com um chapéu de palha e muitos cactos a sua volta.

Na verdade, foi um pouco constrangedor.

— Minha mãe gosta de fotos — ela explicou, apontando para o mural. — Ela imaginou que eu sentiria menos saudade de casa se pudesse olhar para essas fotos todos os dias.

Edward a encarou, curioso.

— Funcionou?

— Na verdade não — ela admitiu. — Só faz a saudade ficar pior.

Ela nunca imaginou que poderia sentir tanta saudade assim de sua mãe. Pelo menos não quando Renée sempre seguia seu marido, Phil, durante as viagens que ele fazia na temporada de baseball. Bella e sua mãe mal se viam, mas estar em um estado diferente já era o suficiente para que toda a saudade esmagasse o peito de dela com força.

Edward sorriu compreensivamente.

— Sinto falta dos meus pais também. E dos meus irmãos, mas menos.

Bella ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. Ela não tinha perdido o sorriso travesso que ele dava quando mencionava os irmãos, ou o olhar saudosista.

— Sério? — ela quis saber.

— Não — ele se rendeu. — Eu sinto falta de todo mundo.

Bella sabia como era. Primeiro ela tinha achado que a faculdade seria o início de sua vida, mas aí viu que a faculdade na verdade só atrapalhava a sua vida.

Edward terminou de entrar no seu apartamento e ela fechou a porta.

Bella disse que ele podia se sentar no seu sofá.

— Você aceita alguma coisa para beber? — ela perguntou. Não era a primeira vez que recebia alguém em sua casa, mas era a primeira vez que ela ficava nervosa ao ponto de se preocupar com a etiqueta.

— Não, obrigado.

Bella se sentou ao lado de Edward e ele pegou a sua mão.

Quando ela olhou para ele, ele já estava olhando para ela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio apenas por um segundo.

— Você se sente do mesmo jeito que eu me sinto? — Edward perguntou então. Bella podia sentir seu próprio coração martelando em seu peito e podia sentir os dedos de Edward tremendo contra os seus. Ela sabia o que ele estava perguntando. Quer dizer, pelo menos ela imaginava saber.

Ele podia estar perguntando se ela também estava com frio. O inverno ia começar na semana seguinte e a temperatura tinha caído bastante nos últimos dias. Isso explicaria os dedos trêmulos. Se Bella assumisse que era o frio, ela teria menos chances de passar vergonha. Nada seria mais constrangedor do que admitir estar apaixonada por um cara que na verdade só estava tentando falar sobre o tempo.

Bella não queria se passar por idiota. Mas ela também não queria perder nenhuma oportunidade.

— Eu... eu acho que sim — ela sussurrou. No final, sua voz soou firme. Seus dedos, no entanto, eram massinha de modelar entre os dedos de Edward. Eles não pararam de se olhar e ela pôde sentir a respiração dele conforme ele se aproximava. Também sentia a sua urgência.

Ele sorriu, mas o tom de sua voz era sério.

— Então como é que você consegue respirar?

Aí ele a beijou. E Bella pensou que, bem, respirar não era exatamente importante.

Eles não fizeram sexo naquela noite, mas aconteceu em uma noite muito parecida com aquela.

Eles estavam no apartamento de Edward e o inverno definitivamente tinha chegado. Bella estava usando seu moletom velho da faculdade e calças de pijama de flanela de Edward. Edward estava usando uma camisa normal. Ambos estavam vestindo meias, mas nenhum usava sapatos. Edward estava terminando de lavar a louça — ele tinha feito questão de fazer o jantar do início ao fim — e Bella estava sentada no sofá.

Havia um livro novo nas mãos dela. Bella o tinha comprado em uma livraria que tinha aberto na esquina do apartamento de Edward. Tudo lá a lembrava do filme _Mensagem Para Você_ e ela não tinha conseguido sair da loja de mãos vazias.

Edward estava com as mãos geladas quando se aconchegou com ela no sofá. Ele as colocou debaixo do moletom de Bella e tocou a barriga dela. O arrepio não teve nada a ver com a temperatura da pele dele. Bella fechou o livro. Ao perceber que tinha a atenção dela, Edward aumentou os toques. Houve beijos e abraços e então mais beijos. Ele ergueu a barra do moletom de Bella quando viu que ela estava correspondendo e era receptiva ao que estava acontecendo. Aí ele descobriu, maravilhado, que ela não usava sutiã.

Seus beijos subiram da barriga dela até seus seios e ele pôde ouvir Bella gemendo baixinho. Os dedos dela estavam apertando a almofada do sofá. Não era a primeira vez que Edward via Bella sem blusa, mas os dois sabiam que dessa vez eles iriam mais longe do que da última.

Ambos _queriam_ ir mais longe.

Os lábios de Edward, ao contrário de suas mãos, estavam quentes. Eles estavam macios e molhados e por todos os lugares. Estavam na barriga de Bella e em seus seios e em seus ombros. O nariz dele estava em seu pescoço e em sua nuca e contornando o seu maxilar. Mas ele não era o único ali a explorar um novo terreno.

Bella estava com suas mãos nos cabelos de Edward e nas costas dele e em sua bunda. Os dedos dela se enroscaram no elástico da calça dele e isso deixou a respiração de Edward rarefeita. Ela o tinha na palma de suas mãos. Era tão confortante amar uma pessoa com tudo o que ela era e receber o mesmo em troca. Bella segurou um sorriso quando Edward afastou o quadril dele do dela. Não era a primeira vez que ele tentava disfarçar a sua ereção.

Honestamente, Bella estava se sentindo confiante pra cacete. Então ela não teve nenhum problema em puxar o quadril dele de encontro ao seu novamente. Ela não ficou tímida quando sentiu a ereção de Edward entre suas pernas e não se sentiu nem um pouco constrangida ao esfregar seu quadril contra o dele.

O gemido de Edward foi a coisa mais bonita que ela já tinha ouvido.

Bella afastou o elástico da cintura de Edward e afundou sua mão dentro da calça dele. Ela podia sentir a pele quente de Edward e podia sentir contra sua palma todos os pelinhos que faziam aquele caminho glorioso do umbigo de Edward até dentro da cueca dele.

Edward ofegou e Bella não perdeu como o peito dele se expandiu ao se encher de ar. Ela não perdeu a curva dos ombros dele nem a linha de seu pescoço nem como ele tinha apertado os olhos quando a mão dela começou a se mexer.

— _Bella_ — ele gemeu baixinho.

Claro que aquilo era sobre Edward, mas era sobre ela também. Bella nunca tinha se sentido tão bem consigo mesma e tão consciente de si mesma... de um jeito _bom_. Ela tinha descoberto esse novo lado seu onde ela controlava seus desejos e suas vontades. Aquilo era sobre proporcionar prazer a Edward, mas também era sobre _se sentir bem_ por proporcionar prazer a Edward. Ela estava apaixonada e, para ser sincera, também estava cheia de tesão.

Edward não tentou pará-la. Ele não tentou dizer que ela não _precisava_ fazer aquilo, como se bater uma punheta para o seu namorado fosse algo que te degradasse de alguma forma. Edward conhecia Bella e apreciava a capacidade dela de fazer suas próprias escolhas e sabia que não havia nenhuma razão para fazer outra coisa exceto aproveitar o que estava acontecendo. É claro que ele ia gozar na mão de Bella como um adolescente inábil de 14 anos, mas era apenas parte do processo.

Ele olhou para Bella e viu como o cabelo dela caia sobre seus seios e ficou um pouco mais difícil de respirar. Ela era tão bonita que olhar para ela era como olhar para o sol. Ele engoliu seco quando sentiu quão perto estava dum orgasmo.

— Bella, eu... — A frase parou aí.

Bella soube o que ele ia dizer. É claro que sim — ela estava observando todas as mudanças na expressão dele e não foi nem um pouco difícil prever o que viria a seguir.

Edward gozou por toda a sua mão. Isso a fez se sentir tão bem. Animada e... excitada. Bella tirou a mão cuidadosamente de dentro das calças de Edward e limpou aquela bagunça contra a sua blusa que estava jogada no chão. Ela se aconchegou contra o peito de Edward enquanto ele tentava recuperar a respiração.

Ele começou a brincar com uma mexa do cabelo dela.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurrou. Os olhos dela eram dois buracos marrons brilhantes.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu te amo também.

Edward se inclinou para beijá-la. Como Bella ainda continuava sem blusa, ele tinha acesso livre a uma porção de pele dela. Ele tinha todas as costas e a barriga e o peito dela a um toque de distância. Edward sentiu o tom de provocação quando Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior.

Ele pensou apenas por um segundo em suas próximas palavras.

— Você quer ir para o quarto?

Seu nariz deslizou pelo vale entre os seios dela.

— Por favor — Bella gemeu.

Ele se levantou do sofá e a puxou junto consigo. Bella foi pela frente no caminho e Edward estava logo atrás dela. Ele estava abraçado nela e a deixava guiar seus passos. Seu rosto estava enterrado no pescoço cheiroso de Bella.

Bella esperarou Edward subir na cama e então se arrastou do lado dele. Ela puxou a calça dele para baixo e se livrou de sua própria calça também.

— Você tem preservativos aqui? — ela perguntou. — Não tomo anticoncepcional.

Seria um grande desastre se Edward não tivesse camisinhas na gaveta do seu criado mundo, mas, bem, ele tinha. Uma porção delas. Edward vestiu um dos preservativos e Bella permaneceu sentada em seus calcanhares enquanto o observava. As bochechas dela estavam coradas.

— Eu sei que não é muito romântico — ele se desculpou.

— É romântico o suficiente — Bella prometeu, se inclinando para beijá-lo.

Na verdade, ela se sentiu um pouco sacana o observando vestir o preservativo. Era quase como se fosse uma voyeur. Ela tinha adorado.

Edward respirou fundo quando sentiu a mão de Bella em seu pênis pela segunda vez. Ela o segurou enquanto se abaixava sobre ele. Foi a cena mais gloriosa que ele já tinha visto. A carne dele tocando a dela, a boca dela se abrindo de prazer enquanto os olhos se fechavam, o sorriso que surgiu no final... Ele puxou Bella para mais perto de si e o cabelo dela caiu por todo o seu rosto. O cheiro de morango já estava por todo lado quando ela começou a se mexer.

Foi bom. Foi divertido e bacana e maravilhoso. Foi uma das melhores coisas que já tinham acontecido na vida de Edward. Ele já tinha sentido Bella sorrir durante alguns beijos, mas nunca quando ele estava dentro dela e podia sentir cada músculo do corpo dela reagindo aos seus toques. Agora ele sabia que os seios dela se contraiam e ficavam mais densos quando ela estava com tesão e que eles ficavam eriçados o tempo todo durante o sexo. Ele podia dizer como a textura da pele dela mudava e como Bella gostava de rir enquanto transava com alguém.

Acima de tudo, ele podia descrever como ela ficava absolutamente gloriosa quando sabia o que queria.

— Eu quero mais — ela sussurrou quando eles gozaram pela primeira vez.

Então Edward deu mais para ela.

Aí eles tomaram banho juntos e jantaram juntos e depois, quando voltaram para a cama de madrugada e as roupas foram dispensadas mais uma vez, eles ficaram conversando por horas.

— Você conhece o mito do surgimento do homem e da mulher? — Bella perguntou a ele. Ela estava com uma de suas pernas enroscada no meio das pernas de Edward e ele podia sentir os lábios dela se movimentando contra o seu ombro quando ela falava.

— Não — ele sussurrou, incentivando-a a continuar.

— No começo, havia uma única pessoa. Uma divindade hibrida chamada Hermafrodita. Ela era completa. Não sentia falta de nada e, por causa disso, não procriava. Mas os deuses precisavam que ela se reproduzisse, então a dividiram em duas... criando um homem e uma mulher. As duas novas criaturas eram incompletas e solitárias. Elas só conseguiam sentir a satisfação e a alegria de antes quando estavam unidas... quando faziam amor. Durante esses poucos segundos, elas voltavam a ser uma única pessoa.

Edward encarou o teto por um segundo.

— É bonito... — ele fez uma pausa — mas meio triste.

Bella esboçou um sorriso de concordância.

— Eu sei. E eu não acredito que uma pessoa precise de outra para se sentir completa... mas, em diferentes níveis, todo mundo precisa de amor. Eu só estou... _entusiasmada_ por finalmente ter encontrado a parcela de amor que eu precisava.

Edward beijou o cantinho da boca de Bella.

— Acredite — ele sussurrou —, eu estou tão entusiasmado quanto você.

Isso fez Bella rir baixinho.

Isso despertou outra questão.

— Então você nunca se apaixonou antes? Nem ficou meio que obcecada por um garoto na sua adolescência?

— Sim, eu era bem obcecada pelo Colin Firth.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Bella, eu estou falando sério.

Ela riu de novo.

— Mas eu também! — O sorriso ainda continuava em seu rosto, enorme e brilhante como um holofote.

— Como foi a sua primeira vez? — ele perguntou baixinho. Não queria invadir o espaço pessoal dela, mas de repente tinha ficado curioso.

Bella ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, com bom humor.

— Chegou a hora de conversamos sobre com quantas pessoas já dormimos? Com quantas pessoas _você_ já dormiu antes de mim?

— Uma. Com Tanya. Às vezes eu queria que nós tivéssemos esperado mais. Foi horrível para os dois. Todos os nossos amigos estavam fazendo sexo e nós ficamos curiosos. A sua primeira vez foi boa?

Ele não queria necessariamente ouvir sobre Bella com outro cara, mas precisava se certificar de que ela não tivesse passado por nenhuma experiência traumática. Queria ter certeza que ela tinha se saído melhor do que ele nesse aspecto.

— No começo foi meio estranho, como uma pressão bem forte no fundo da minha barriga. Mas aí foi muito, muito bom. Não sangrou e nem doeu.

Edward começou a brincar com os dedos das mãos dela distraidamente.

— O que você sentiu?

Ela riu.

— Alegria.

Ele estava propositalmente evitando o olhar dela.

— Estou sendo muito idiota por sentir ciúme? — ele perguntou baixinho... então seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, que estavam cheios de amor _por ele_.

Bella beijou a bochecha de Edward.

— Está sim — ela concordou gentilmente. — É realmente bobo porque você está com ciúme de você mesmo.

Ele precisou de um segundo para entender o que aquilo significava.

— Por que você não me contou?

Bella sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

— Eu achei que você fosse perceber em algum ponto.

— Você deveria ter me contato — ele insistiu. Edward se sentou na cama e de repente estava muito ansioso. — Eu poderia ter feito algo especial.

— Eu não me importo com flores, Edward. Nem com um quarto de hotel decorado e música ambiente. — Ela sorriu, tentando acalmar o coração dele. — Esse tipo de coisa só me deixaria mais nervosa, para ser sincera. Eu ia me sentir um pouco pressionada com todo esse clima.

Edward pensou por um minuto. Um sorriso muito satisfeito cresceu e ganhou lugar em seu rosto.

— Alegria, é? — Uma de suas sobrancelhas estava erguida sugestivamente.

— Sim.

Bella ainda podia sentir a alegria reverberando por todo o seu corpo. Ela sentiu alegria quando Edward tocou a sua mão e a puxou mais para perto.

— Eu te amo, Bella. Mesmo que às vezes pareça que você pegou um pedaço de mim e saiu com ele para fazer compras no supermercado.

Ela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Isso não me parece uma coisa muito boa. Não quero que você fique desfalcado sem um pedaço seu.

— Eu fico completo de novo quando você volta — Edward garantiu.

Aí Bella entendeu. Edward também tinha finalmente encontrado a parcela de amor que ele precisava.

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
